Vinagre con sabor a miel
by cham sam
Summary: Las bestias son creaturas peligrosas, crueles, asesinos frios considerados por muchos, moustros de la noche y del día y cuando se enamoran lo son aun más... La historia de como el mas amargo y desagradable vinagre puede saber a miel
1. Chapter 1

_-Los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen- _

Capitulo 1 Vinagre sabor miel

Los humanos son creaturas vulnerables e inofensivos se consideran más como presas para la especies más fuertes. En el mundo hay infinidad de especies pero en este lugar solo habitan tres

Cazadores, humanos y_ bestias_. Esas últimas son los seres más peligrosos suelen salir más durante la noche pero en el día tampoco estas a salvo

Aunque por pocas personas son consideraras creaturas espectaculares la mayoría los clasifican como asesinos naturales y la cruel realidad es que así es. No es que las bestias odien a los humanos simplemente los matan por placer y en ocasiones por necesidad y superioridad

-Pasaremos aquí la noche-Ordeno con voz grave-Seria imposible salir sin ser atacados además con esta lluvia podríamos perdernos

-Dan, ¿estás seguro que será mejor quedarnos aquí, a irnos hacia una de las fortalezas?-pregunto una chica a lado de él no muy de acuerdo

-No creo que nos encuentren, ellos están por las montañas y pronto amanecerá-opino el joven-Así que deben de estar esperando a que el sol salga para que puedan practicar su ritual de medio amanecer

-Ah este paso perderemos a todos los humanos-se quejo otro chico que permanecía sentado en una roca

El ritual de medio amanecer consistía en sacrificar humanos al tiempo en que la luna y el sol estuvieran al mismo tiempo en el cielo casi como un eclipse pero separados

-Lo sé Ace, lo sé-suspiro Dan-Joder, se supone que debemos protegerlos y la población de humanos ha disminuido más en los últimos cinco meses que hace dos años

-Maestro Dan aun quedan habitantes en la parte oeste del bosque hasta donde sabemos las bestias no han llegado hasta haya-apoyo Baron casi desde el otro extremo de aquella cueva donde ahora se refugiaban

-Si partimos mañana por la mañana iremos hacia haya, tal vez lleguemos antes que las bestias y podremos salvar a ese lado del bosque-planto Runo con seriedad

-Sí, si queda algún sobreviviente-mascullo Ace con advertencia y crueldad

….

Apenas amanecía tal vez era uno de los mejores momentos para salir el lugar solía ser más seguro durante las madrugadas

En pasos silenciosos lo más que pudiera para no ser descubierta atravesó el bosque buscando cada una de sus trampas esperando que al fin haya podido encontrar algo

-Hubo alguien aquí-se dijo segura viendo que una de sus tantas trampas que había colocado había funcionado

Con una simple cuerda amarada a un extremo de un árbol a otro, al tropezar con ella intencionalmente caías colina abajo hasta –si no fallaban sus cálculos- detenerte en la clásica trampa "piso falso"

Llevaba el nombre por obvias razones ya que cavabas un oyó lo suficientemente grande para una persona y después la tapizabas, solo en la superficie diseñada para que cuando algo pesado pasara por encima callera dentro

Tomo la cuerda entre sus dedos y noto que estaba rota de unos de los extremos algo muy grande debió de haber tropezado

-Si-dijo feliz después de tanto tiempo capturaba algo

Bajo algo nerviosa esta sería la primera vez que vería a una bestia cara a cara claro si es que aun seguía ahí. En el fondo esperaba a que así fuera, al verla lo que aria ya sin temor alguno seria matarla y vengar a algunos de los suyos por ella

Las bestias debían morir solo así dejarían a los humanos en paz y todo acabaría y una bestia menos quien lo iba a extrañar

Saco la daga que tenía guardada entre su ropa cuando llego al pie de la colina. Suspiro con gran fuerza caminando hasta el agujero que efectivamente ya no estaba cubierto

-Bien tranquila Alice puedes hacerlo-tomo la daga con ambas manos y más fuerza cerrando los ojos

Llego al agujero y antes de mirar hacia abajo apretó aun mas los ojos y la daga para armase de valor. Al abrirlos lo primero que vio fue unos ojos color dorado que le regresaron la mirada

…_._

_Ese día había sido uno de los peores de su vida, la molesta lluvia había comenzado desde que amaneció y no pararía eso lo podía asegurar _

_Su tarea era deshacerse de unos cazadores que ya lo tenían arto, no sabía cómo y cuándo pero esos malditos le estaban pisando los talones cada vez mas y mas tanto que ya lo habían lastimado noches antes. Lo querían muerto de eso no tenia duda _

_Pero esa noche se preparo para que el diera el golpe primero antes de que ellos lo mataran a él, el los mataría a ellos _

_Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección hasta que esos malditos lo hirieron en un costado y no le dejaron otra opción más que la huida. Ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando, eso del dos contra uno lo debilitaba cada vez más _

_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y gracias a la lluvia le perdieron el rastro no sin antes dejarle una cicatriz en la pierna y terminara enredándose con una cuerda, tropezando con una estúpida trampa y terminado en un oyó como de dos metro y medio de profundidad_

_-Así que aquí pasare la noche-dijo resignado soportando que la lluvia le pegara en la cara-Malditos cazadores _

_Cuando el dolor que sentía en el estomago empezó a disminuir se quedo dormido ya se las arreglaría mañana _

Sostuvieron la mirada en un tiempo cortante, desagradable podría decirse. Alice bajo un poco asustada. ¿Así era verlos cara a cara? La bestia la miraba retándola. La chica se sorprendió porque aun no había sido atacada generalmente esas cosas siempre se defienden

Entonces la miro con mayor atención estaba lastimado de una pierna y por la sangre que se asomaba por la sucia playera que vestía podría decirse que no estaba bien del abdomen se veía muy débil

-Voy a matarte-pronuncia con poca saliva-Te matare y te sacare el corazón

Más que una amenaza pareciera que estaba rezando pues los ojos los volvió a cerrar y junto las dos manos para detener la daga con fuerza como la posición típica cuando una persona esta orando

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con esa mirada casi rota de la creatura que simplemente la observaba de manera extraña

-¡Ah! No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto-dijo quitándose los cabellos de la cara y comenzar a romper la cuerda que se había enredado en las piernas para librarlas-Listo ya eres libre

El la volteo a ver extrañado no esperaba aquel gesto de parte de un humano, si ese era el caso los humanos sí que eran estúpidos. Dejar viva a una bestia era de idiotas cualquier otro en su lugar no lo habría ni dudado mucho menos un cazador

Sin embargo no pensó dos veces en pararse y tomar sin previo aviso a aquella inútil chica por el cuello iniciando a bufar totalmente enojado

Pero ella no lo mato por que el la mataría a ella. Si tal vez por esa ocasión aria una excepción la dejaría vivir un día más, además por el miedo que sentía la chica bastaba

La apretó con más fuerza y al instante la soltó, saltando rápidamente para salir de aquel agujero velozmente. Dejándola en el suelo pero totalmente anonadada

-Por dios-susurro aun con susto

La dejo vivir, tal vez solo le regresaba el favor y había ganado un día más de vida. Y no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, se levanto y sacudió iniciando a escalar para salir de su propio agujero. Estuvo tan cerca de matar aunque sea a una de tantas y en el momento lo dejo libre

Tal vez ella no era capaz de asesinar y era lógico tampoco es como si asesinar fuera lo más sencillo del mundo

Utilizo sus brazos como apoyo para tomar pulso salir completamente de aquel enlodado oyó ya más tranquila

Se recostó sobre el húmedo césped buscando relajarse y cerró los ojos escuchando gemidos de dolor que provenían de no muy lejos, arrugo su nariz pensado en que fue su imaginación cuando escucho otro gruñido que se quejaba una y otra vez

-Sigue aquí-murmuro al ponerse de pie.

Camino hasta no más de doce metros encontrando nuevamente a la bestia que había liberado

-Porque no te has ido-observo al espiarlo desde atrás de unos arbustos viendo como el animal se retorcía en el suelo-Aun estas herido y no puedes ni correr

Lo miro con más atención la bestia se estaba quejando al mismo tiempo en el que no dejaba de agarrarse el costado. Al ver esa escena inconscientemente llevo las manos hasta una pequeña bolsa que acostumbraba cargar y que se amarraba a su cintura equipada con unas cuantas vendas y lugar donde guardaba su daga

Alice siempre iba preparada por si la atacaban y tendría que curarse ella misma, solo la llevaba por precaución

Fue tan silenciosa al caminar que cuando ya estaba a un lado del casi inconsciente monstro quiso arrepentirse pero ya no hubo marcha atrás cuando se inclino y comenzó a limpiar una herida que estaba en su tobillo

-Que estás haciendo-gruño el chico, no se dio cuenta de que ella seguía ahí

-Te hago un favor así que cállate quieres-refunfuño ella entre dientes siguiendo con su trabajo

-No me gusta que me hagan favores-dijo en un tono nada amigable

-Estas herido lo necesitas-contesto colocando una venda

-Yo no necesito de tu ayuda déjame en paz-le advirtió moviéndose bruscamente

-No puedes ni mantenerte en pie y la herida que tienes en el estomago necesita atención

-¡No! Necesito de tu lastima-grito con un gruñido dejando a la vista sus colmillos

Alice retrocedió con miedo, creyó que esta vez la atacaría pero el chico no pudo dar muchos pasos cuando termino arrodillado en el piso agonizando. Permaneció así sin apartar sus manos de su abdomen y cuando Alice parpadeo ya estaba en el piso inconsciente

-Estuvo cerca-resoplo ella sacando su pequeño recipiente con agua. Ahora si podría ocuparse de él, sin molestias

…

Conseguir comida había resultado ser muy difícil, no había nada útil cerca más que un rio y la única cosa que se le ocurrió hacer fue pescar. Consiguió cinco peses perfectos para que ella comiera y bueno _el _también

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-se escucho una voz grave después de haber pasado más de ocho horas inconsciente. Quién diría que currar una bestia te lleva mucho tiempo-¿Qué me hiciste?

El joven toco sus descubierto abdomen, una venda lo rodeaba en su estomago muy bien sujetada

-Tranquilo solo limpie tu herida-le contesto dándole vueltas a su trozo de pescado que calentaba en una fogata-Sera mejor que comas perdiste sangre necesitaras fuerza

El chico la miro incrédulo, un humano había estado a su cuidado por tanto tiempo era como su un siervo cuidara de un león. Eso no tenía sentido

-No tengo hambre-bramo a sus espaldas

-Como quieras-le dijo ella restándole importancia levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentada

El aire pesaba de lo tenso que se sentía el ambiente no es del diario que humanos y bestias intercambiaran palabras sin querer matarse en uno a otro. Lo que cambiaba en este caso ya que el pobre casi no podía ni moverse

-Vete de aquí antes de que me recupere, no seas tan tonta como pensar que cuidándome día y noche aras que te tenga un poco de compasión. Yo no tengo la culpa de que los humanos sean tan estúpidos como para haber ayudado a una bestia

-Si te ayude no fue por ti en primer lugar-le hizo ver-Fue por qué…

Alice frunció el seño. Debía de haber alguna buena razón para que ella haya decidido no matarlo aparte de liberarlo, curarlo, cuidarlo y darle de comer por supuesto

-No pude-dijo sin aliento deseando que él no la haya escuchado pronunciando esa frase en una forma de menos de un susurro

-Que

Ah si él no había escuchado era su problema no iba a repetírselo. Ya lo dijo, no pudo o tal vez no quiso hacerlo

-Hmp, te dije que tenias que irte-la saco de sus pensamientos-Vienen más para acá

Alice se paralizo, oh no. Era verdad la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies esas creaturas eran muy rápidas no debían tardar

-¡Huye!-le aconsejo-Vamos huye

Alice no reacciono, estaba asustada y no movía ni un musculo…

-¡Maldita sea huye!-grito el sin pensarlo y corrió como pudo hasta ella embistiéndola quedando el arriba de ella

-Shun-se escucho decir de una voz ajena o por lo menos para ella-Te diviertes sin nosotros

El chico volteo con solo girar la cabeza pero sin cambiar de posición siguiendo arriba de Alice en forma intimidante. Mientras ella se quedo sin respiración conteniendo una pregunta en su mente

¿Ahora qué pasaría?

_Um hola por el momento es todo una pequeña introducción de mi nueva historia espero que les haya gustado o llamado la atención es algo nuevo pero casi típico _

_Hace mucho quise escribir algo fantasioso y romántico así que aquí esta denle una oportunidad y pues espero sus comentarios y opiniones _

_Y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


	2. Peligro

Capitulo 2 Peligro

-Le hemos perdido el rastro-comento con voz sutil mientras levantaba hojas secas y las examinaba con el tacto-De nuevo

El chico volteo a ver a su hermana con algo de cansancio. Llevaban tiempo buscando

-Es increíble que haya llegado lejos, estoy seguro de que la herida que le hice en el costado no le iba a permitir caminar-opino el retomando rumbo-Sigamos buscando

Los hermanos se dispersaron buscando en cada rincón alguna señal que les indicara qué camino tomar para encontrar a la bestia con la que habían peleado anoche

-Keith-le llamo-Tienes que ver esto

El joven rubio se acerco parándose a un lado de su hermana y ver una escena que nunca había presenciado antes. Encontrarse con sangre ese había vuelto verdaderamente típico pero esto estaba fuera de de la imaginación

-Tenemos que contactar a Dan-demando decidido

….

-Shun, te diviertes sin nosotros-se rio en tono grave haciendo ver sus afilados colmillos

-En realidad caballeros, los estaba esperando-comento levantándose posicionándose frente a Alice-Eh escuchado que hoy día encontrar humanos es muy difícil

Las otras dos bestias dieron un paso al frente cambiando su expresión a una más seria

-¿A dónde estás tratando de llegar con eso?-se apresuro a contestar la bestia más alta

-La necesitan, no es cierto-limito al contestarle-Para su preciada colección

Alice abrió los ojos con un mal presentimiento que estaba invadiendo su pecho, como pudo ser tan miedosa como para no haber escapado ahora se encontraba en una peor situación

-Y que te hace pensar que la necesitamos a ella-demando inexpresivo

-Como dije, encontrar humanos ya no es tan sencillo-mascullo, odiaba repetir las cosas-Si la quieren denme la información que necesito y será toda suya

Alice no pudo evitar abrir la boca con asombro ante esas palabras llenas de crueldad, ¿Cómo se atreven ellos a negociar así? Como si ella se tratara de un simple objeto

-Por, favor Shun, tu sabes muy bien que un humano menos no nos afectaría en nuestra colección-comento acercándose a un más-Sin embargo ella valdría la pena para agregarla

Shun volvió a proponer algo a lo que ya no puso mucha atención. Se concentro en retroceder lo más silencioso posible para escapar mientras esas cosas seguían hablando podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para salir de ahí

-Entonces que dices Volt ¿tenemos un trato?-sentencio con expresión seria

La gran bestia volteo a ver a su pequeño compañero de no muy alta estatura y extraño cabello color un rosa muy pálido

-Sería una lástima que algo así se desperdiciara-siseo el más chico avanzando mediante hablaba, dejando su mirada en Alice haciendo que ella retrocediera un más rápido y con más miedo

Ella choco de espalda con un tronco que estaba tirado cubierto por muchas hojas y se congelo al ver que las bestias recién llegadas la acorralaban poco a poco

-Primero los pergaminos antes de que la toquen-se interpuso cortando distancia cubriendo a Alice

Ella arrugo la entre ceja un poco confundida ¿acaso? La estaba protegiendo

-Shun por favor, no confías en nosotros

-Ella se queda conmigo-gruño con advertencia

-Vamos Shun, no seas tan inseguro ¿cerramos en tarto? ¿No?-dijo volt amenazador haciendo brillar sus ojos aun más peligrosos

Alice se levanto quedando aun detrás de Shun, si ocurría algo sería más fácil lastimarlo a él ya que no estaba en condiciones de pelear

-Como dije, ella se queda conmigo hasta que me den lo que quiero-Volvió a plantear subiendo su tono de voz

-¡Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado con ustedes!-les grito Alice harta de de ver como ellos lo planeaban todo así como si nada

-Creo que no tienes posición de opinar-Volt puso los ojos en blanco con paciencia-Los humanos como tú ya no tienen ni voz ni voto

-Prefiero morirme antes de servirles a seres como ustedes-escupió con odio

-Los humanos son tan mal educados…-la bestia de ese extraño cabello naranja trono sus nudillos-¡Harás lo que yo ordene!

Eso fue lo último que se escucho antes de que este lanzara un golpe que impacto contra la palma de otra mano bloqueando el ataque

-Dije que no la toquen-gruño Shun agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Volt que hace unos segundos trato de golpear a Alice

-Quítate de en medio Kazami,-Shun forcejeo con Volt por un tiempo que pareció una eternidad cuando con gran fuerza Shun fue lanzado y quitado de en midió del camino, aprovechando así la oportunidad no perdió tiempo de llevar sus fuertes manos al cuello de la chica

Alice cambio de color al mismo tiempo en que quedaba sin aire, quedo sin fuerzas hasta que bruscamente apartaron a Volt de un gran golpe. Haciendo que la situación se volviera grave

Alice se convirtió en espectadora de una pelea entre bestias viendo como esos dos extraños se unieron iniciando un contraataque hacia Shun

Eran dos contra uno o por lo que pudo ver Alice la mitad de unos, Shun comenzaba a verse más débil esquivando y bloqueando golpes de sus contrincantes

-No eres tan buen contrincante como se rumora-comento Volt en un pequeña pausa

Shun regresaba su respiración a la normal tratando de mantenerse en pie, pues en las condiciones en la que estaba no lo ayudaban en nada, lo único que hacía era evitar el contacto de cuerpo a cuerpo en pocas palabras estaba huyendo y aun así terminaría inconsciente en cualquier momento

-De hecho no eres nada a todo lo que se dice de ti-hablo Linc a un lado de el para aventarlo y estrellarlo con una roca a poca distancia del lugar

El pelinegro termino en el suelo a perder equilibrio y fuerza, las otras bestias lo acorralaron y lo miraron con superioridad y crueldad

-Me pregunto que se dirá de de ti una vez que estés muerto-Volt corto distancia y miro a Shun directamente a los ojos como en forma de despedida

El moreno cerró los ojos esperando lo peor ya no podía seguir defendiéndose entonces solo soltó un último suspiro

-¡Ya basta!- en medio de los ojos sorprendidos Volt y los apenas abiertos de Shun Alice se cruzo, interponiéndose sacando su daga en la pose más amenazante que pudo adoptar

Shun agonizo un poco ya no podía ponerse de pie sin tambalear

-Ustedes son del mismo bando, no se supone que deberían ayudarse-comenzó Alice sin cambiar su pose-La guerra que se vive es de cazadores y humanos contra bestias…No bestias contra bestias

-Como se ve que no sabes nada sobre nosotros niñita…No tienes idea de lo que somos capaces

-Pero porque matarse entre ustedes. Que ganan, solo quedarse sin su especie-apunto ella con voz firme

-En esta vida solo hay una cosa que debemos hacer…sobrevivir, es la vida de ellos o la tuya-contraataco él con un poco de rabia

-Pero por la única razón por la que ustedes matan es para mostrar superioridad, ¿Dónde queda la razón de sobrevivir ahí?-se atrevió a decir Alice-Ustedes son los que no tienen ¡ni puta idea de lo que es sobrevivir! Con el temor de salir a las calles creyendo que en ese momento podría ser asesinados. Ser torturados y humillados por las razas superiores…estar con miedo todo el día por saber perfectamente que solo somos usados para un estúpido ritual. Esconderse noche tras noche rezando y quedarse profundamente dormido al estar que el cuerpo quede sin fuerza por estar huyendo para vivir un día más ¡eso es sobrevivir!

Alice no supo en qué momento había subido el tono de voz y había dejado salir las lagrimas que ahora escurrían por sus ojos. Las palabras que había dicho era lo que ella vivía día a día , aunque por fuera podría verse fuerte no era más que la fachada totalmente falsa en el fondo tenía miedo mucho miedo

Ella cerró los ojos comenzando a temblar y en un silencio pesado, levanto nuevamente la vista al escuchar un sonido muy parecido al de una risa

-Que creaturas tan interesantes son los humanos siempre supe que no era muy exagerados pero esto es patético-se rio Volt y miro a Alice de forma burlona

-Y yo siempre creí que ustedes comprenderían aunque sea una cosa…Pero ya veo que son demasiado inútiles para hacerlo-Alice lo reto con la mirada no se iban a doblegar contra ellos

-¡Niñita insolente!-le grito y esta vez no hubo nada que detuviera su golpe

Alice cayó arrodillada junto a Shun que por cierto este ya no daba señales de vida. Soltó la daga por el impacto y se llevo la mano a la mejilla

-Los humanos no son más que basura-templo al ver que se le acercaban más y más. Pero antes de que uno de ellos la tocara un sonido idéntico cuando es cortado el aire llamo su atención y los distrajo. Siendo fácilmente capturados por una red

Alice apenas le dio tiempo de parpadear cuando ella junto a Shun también fueron capturados en una red que no tenía idea de donde había salido

Las dos redes fueron arrastradas por el suelo y Alice agradeció a que la hayan capturado con Shun que ahora se encontraba inconsciente y no con alguna de las otras dos bestias que seguramente no hubieran dudado en matarla

Apenas pudo ver la figura que jalaba de su red, lo más seguro es que sea un cazador que afortunadamente había intervenido antes de que hicieran con ella lo peor que se pudo imaginar

Después de haber atravesado tal vez un millar de arboles y rocas pudo divisar como entraban a un sitio totalmente extraño. Estaba muy buen escondido ella nunca, jamás lo había visto de todos los años en lo que recorría el bosque de pies a cabeza

Aun dentro de la red vio que la misma persona que la había llevado hasta ese lugar se arrodillaba quedando junto a ella y de un solo movimiento le enterró una aguja tan rápido como se la retiro

Alice quedo mareada balbuceando palabras que no llegaba a terminar y después de eso perdió la razón quedando inconsciente

…

Los parpados se aferraban a quedarse cerrados pero ella no los dejo abriendo pesadamente los ojos con un mareo impresionante que la hizo quejarse cuando despertó

Vio el suelo estaba muy borroso, miro a los costados y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta donde estaba sus brazos, atados por arriba de su cabeza a una barra de fierro, volvió a prestar atención al piso. Sus piernas quedaban arrastrando de las rodillas hacia abajo por la poca distancia desde donde estaba amarrada hasta tocar el suelo. Quedando arrodilla casi a la fuerza

-¿Dónde estoy?-murmuro viendo su alrededor

-En una fortaleza de cazadores-escucho al frete suyo esta Shun en la misma posición-¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?

-Cuando quedaste inconsciente una red nos tomo de sorpresa después nos traguearon hasta acá y me durmieron con una clase de sedante-explico en lo más breve que pudo

Shun susurro algo muy bajo que ella apenas pudo escuchar un sonido que salía de sus labios, de todas formas no era algo que le importara

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-Alice se regaño mentalmente al darse cuenta que había hablado en plural

-Tú saldrás a más tardar mañana cuando se den cuenta de que eres humano, yo no volveré a ver la luz del día-bufo mirando hacia otro lado

Un silencio largo muy largo que tal vez a ninguno le molestaba y al mismo tiempo sí. Pero ellos que podrían platicarse

-Oye-llamo Alice-Gracias

-Que…-lo soltó el al momento como un reflejo

-por protegerme…-complemento con pesadez

-Tú creías que te protegía. ¿Qué es que acaso eres o te haces? Yo no…

-Yo sé lo que vi-le interrumpió Alice-Y por eso te agradezco

Shun se rio seriamente eso si que era nuevo

-Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto…En el mundo de las bestias los humanos tienen precios y tu no valías más que un par de pergaminos que yo necesitaba. No te protegía solamente no quería que ellos rompieran el trato y no cumplieran con su parte

-Ósea que es verdad lo que dicen, en las bestias no existe la decencia ¡¿Por qué?!

Shun abrió los ojos no se esperaba esa pregunta

-¿Por qué? Lo hacen no encuentro una razón suficiente para que nos asesinen-lloro Alice de nuevo mirándolo directamente a la cara-Dan asco, solo superioridad…

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, no eres bestia-la callo Shun con un tono molesto-No nos entenderías

-No, tienes razón no los entiendo, no entiendo el por qué matar y asesinar si siempre han habido más opciones-suspiro Alice más tranquila

-Es por eso que no me mataste a mi-espeto Shun de repente ni el mismo lo había planeado decir-Después de todo lo que hacemos y lo que te hicimos, después de todo lo que nos odias me dejaste convida, pasas horro día tras día y aun así no me mataste ¡¿Por qué?!

-Yo no necesito de un ritual, no me hace falta mostrar que soy superior, y no puedo matar a alguien que tal vez sea inocente-le contesto sin mirarlo

Shun crispo con desagrado, esa niña, esa chiquilla se atrevía a decir esas cosas sobre ellos y en su cara la pura verdad y nada más que la verdad. Pero ella se equivocaba en algo, ¿inocente? El no era un inocente, el merecía morir

La miro de reojo, estudiándola no era más que una simple chica nada de otro mundo, sencilla como todas la que había visto. Pero había algo que llamaba su atención algo en ella que…

El moreno gruño al sentir dolor, un ardor en la herida que tenía en el costado lo estaba torturando, lo peor es que no podía atendérsela el mismo, con sus manos atadas solo podía aguantarse el dolor que estaba comenzando a aumentar

Poco tiempo fue el que basto para que Alice lo notara viendo como el color de su acompañante se perdía poniéndose pálido y gotas de sudor se asomaban por la frente

_Tiene fiebre_… concluyo ella en un fugaz pensamiento, miro al suelo y pudo comprobar por el movimiento de las piernas de él que le dolía el estomago

Alice dio un vistazo hacia arriba iniciando a pensar el cómo zafarse, el nudo estaba muy apretado pero al moverse averiguo que el fierro de donde estaba atada era un poco filoso por las orillas. Sonrió, con astucia y comenzó amover sus manos de atrás hacia delante, sintiendo como se rompía la cuerda con cada roce

-¡Sí!-exclamo al romperse la cuerda, se puso de pie y fue hasta donde esta Shun

Lo desato lo más rápido que pudo con mucho trabajo -ese era un buen nudo- Al momento en el que el quedo libre Alice tuvo que atraparlo en el aire para que este no cayese al suelo

-Vamos amigo copera un poco-lo acomodo en sus piernas tocándole la frente -En efecto tenía fiebre

Alice se mordió el labio en verdad se estaba poniendo grave, tal vez no sobreviva la noche

….

-¡Quien sería tan estúpido para cuidar a una bestia!-exclamo furioso Keith

Estando tan cerca a poco de hallar lo que por mucho tiempo ha estado buscando y cada vez que sabe que lo va a encontrar se le va de las manos sin ni siquiera haberlo tenido antes y gozarlo. En medio de un tronco caído y una gran roca había rastros de una fogata que por lo que podían ver llevaba poco tiempo que había sido usada. No muy lejos se hallaban unas vendas rotas y gastadas con manchas de sangre

La evidencia perfecta de que alguien estaba herido y paso ahí la noche, pero no estaba solo y Keith lo sabía

Nadie a en lo absoluto podía cazar y preparar una fogata con una gran herida en el costado, alguien lo debió de haber ayudado

-Debe de haber una bestia con el que lo haya salvado-opino su hermana tomando un algodón manchado de sangre y examinándolo

-No me importa que sea, si decide meterse en nuestro camino lo quitaremos de en medio-sentencio el con voz seria

Si se llegaban a encontrar con Shun y su maldito secuas los acabaría, acabaría con los dos sin importar el costo. Así que ambos corrían peligro

_Hay que tal va quedando eh ustedes opinen y perdón por tardar tanto pero pues uno está ocupado con todo esto de la escuela y eso ustedes entenderán pero bueno agradezco comentarios y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


End file.
